Going home=Part1
by Gabumonlover14
Summary: You can't go home again. Or can you?
1. Going home-1

Hi there! I know there's not much in the Monster rancher section,  
but we hope to change that.I love Tiger and it's obvious since this story is mainly about him!Enjoy  
and please review. I'll have the next part up soon!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Anything from Monster Rancher.Don't know who does.  
  
Going Home  
  
The group had been walking for what seem like an eternity,but in reality ahd only been a few hours.   
They soon reached an intersection."Well,the magic stone isn't doing anything. I guess we have to   
chose for ourselves," said Holly. "Logically speaking I think we should go North,to the mountains,"Hare  
chirpped smartly. "Hare,last time we let you chose the direction we ended up walking in circles for a week!,  
"Tiger said with a sigh. Hare sweatdropped and lowered his ears."Hehe...right.""Well I say we go East,is that   
Ok with everybody?,"asked Genki. "East,chi!" "Gooool""Then East it is!" Holly said happily and they were on  
their way.  
  
====  
Later that afternoon  
  
"See anything yet,Suezo?,"Genki asked. Suezo was their lookout and being so small allowed Golem to throw him  
in the air to get a better look. "Yah,"the yellow eyeball answered,"There's a bridge that goes over to the next continent,  
just a little way up ahead.""Aaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll right! Maybe we can find food and water over there." The group was there   
in a flash.As they approached the canyon that divided the lands,Tiger stopped suddenly. "Something smells funny here,"he said  
steping onto the first plank of the wood and rope bridge."You stay here,I'll check it out,"and he started out sniffing carefully at every  
board. Holly and Genki exchanged glances but didn't question Tiger's judgment. A little more then half way across, Tigers keen eyes   
noticed something. The rope to one side had been cut until it was sawed 3/4 of the way through. Carefully, he turned his eyes and   
saw the same on the other end of bridge,both cuts being on the right side. "Oh..Shit,"he said to himself. "Everyone stay back!"The group  
was confused by his warning,but complied. Tiger carefully took one step back............Riiiiiiiiiiiiiip.........just as the ropes gave way.  
  
To be continued............  
  
  
A/N: Do you like it? Please review and I should have part 2 out soon. Don't you just love cliffhangers! :-P Later!  



	2. Going home-2

Hey there! Here's the second part! And thank you for the death threat from D.b.m. to get me to post this.Sorry about all the spelling errors.  
Read part 1 for disclaimer  
  
Going home = Part 2  
  
"Tiger!", the entire group shouted as the bridge gave way. Tiger quickly grabbed   
at the wood beneath him as the remianing rope end swung the bridge into the   
other side of the gorge. It hit the rock wall and bounced,due to momentum. Coming   
back down Tiger tried franticly to get to the top of the bridge.   
  
In doing so,a large rock jutting out of the side of the canyon cut into his left flank and   
held him like a grotesct anchor. "Hang on Tiger! We'll find a way to get you up."Genki   
said.  
"That's easy for you to say, you have hands!" Tiger replied as he slipped another inch.The rock   
cut deeper, causing a sharp pain to spread through his leg. 'Hurry up, you guys' he though.  
  
Back on the other side,the group was franticly trying to find a way of getting across. Hare and   
Suezo had a difference of opinion. "I still think using your teleport attack would be best,Suezo,"  
Hare shouted at the big yellow eyeball. "But your faster,besides that only works in emergancies,"  
he replied just as angrily. "Tigers hanging by a thread, from a bridge that could plummet more   
than 1,000 feet into a set of rapids. I'ld call that any emergancy wouldn't YOU!"Hare screamed.  
They growled at each other."Stop it you two,"Genki ordered."Fighting won't solve anything"  
"Why dont we make our own bridge?"Holly suggested. "Golem can get the trees and Hare can   
tie them together.""Sounds like a plan."Gekni said.  
  
Within minutes the bridge was made and Golem carefully set it across the canyon."Just don't   
look down,"Genki said as he ran across. So,of course,everyone did. Golem saw the water and   
instantly froze. He dropped to his hands and knees still looking at the water."Golem.. no like   
water."   
*Everyone sweatdropped*  
"It's OK, Golem.Just keep coming,"Holly said. "You guys get to Tiger,I'll help Golem get across."  
The rest of the group rushed off.  
  
*At the edge of the cliff*  
"Are you OK?"Genki yelled down to Tiger."No......"came the weak reply. Tiger hated showing   
weakness in front of other people,but his leg REALLY hurt. That and he was getting a little dizzy   
from loss of blood.Genki looked up and saw Golem and Holly running towards them. "Can you reach him,   
Golem",Holly asked,looking over the edge. "Goollllll"he answered reaching down canyon. He gentely wrapped   
his hand around Tiger and set him gently on the ground.  
  
For a moment, Tiger lay there panting,just happy to be on solid ground again. He was brought back to reallity   
when he remembered the deep gash in his leg."Awwrr"he whined in pain. Holly quickly set to work bandaging   
his flank. Tiger thought of all the other times the team had saved or helped him. 'All in all there not a bad group'  
he thought.'Except Hare'. His train of thought was broken by Genki's voice."Can you walk on it?" "Huh?What?"  
"Can you walk on your leg?" Tiger got up on his front 2 feet and his right back foot. He then carefully put his left   
back foot down.......and fell over."No" came his embarrassed reply.  
  
"Well,I guess we can always have Golem carry you."Genki said looking at the giant."But.."Tiger started."It really would be the best,   
Tiger. You need to rest so your leg can heal."Holly said. "O,no I..."But despite his protests,he was soon riding on Golem's shoulder.  
He looked around as they started off again,then yawned loudly and settled down for a nap. Holly and Genki just smiled.  
  
*A few hours later*  
Tiger woke up from his cat,well ok, wolf nap."Did I miss anything?"he asked."Nothing except trees, trees, a hill and more trees."  
Genki answered.But Tiger wasn't paying attention.Some thing different had caught his eye. A rock shaped like a wolf.'Now why   
does that seem so familiar?'he thought to his self.'Forget that,everything here seems familiar.' As they neared a small hill,a thought  
struck him.'No. It can't be.Can it?' "Hey, Golem,set me down for a minute"Golem looked at him quizzickly,but complied.Despite his  
sore leg and everyone's protests,he quickly climbed the hill and gazed at the valley below."I'm.....home?"  
  
To be continued..........  
  
A/N: Next part will be better,since this one was mostly filler.And I know this might sound odd but I need suggestions for names for   
Tiger and Gray Wolf's parents.It will make sense later.Thanks and as always please review. 


	3. Going home-3

Hey! Third part.so far so good.Next part WILL be longer. Thank you for reviewing and I know this part is short  
but I still need suggestions for Tiger and Gray Wolf's parents names.Thankyou and   
please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Monster Rancher.  
  
(A/N: I'm basing the discription of Tiger's home off of his speech in "Tiger of the Wind"  
  
'I'm home' he thought curiously. "I'm home!"  
And with that thought in mind, he started running across the valley. "It's just as   
I remember it," he said jumping over a patch of wildflowers."There's the forest and our   
cave and the stream!" He played in the fields and rolled in the grass;he felt just like a puppy again.  
  
Unbeknownst to him,the rest of the group had climbed the hill and was now watching him play   
happily. Genki called out"Having fun, Tiger?" Tiger fell out of the tree he was climbing in surprise.  
The blue wolf turned red with embarrassment and tried to regain his composure."I guess," he said  
quietly walking toward them. The group just laughed.  
  
"So,you used to live here Tiger?"Holly asked.  
"Yep""It's beatuiful""Yah,gorgeous.Why'd you leave such a nice place?",Genki asked. At this, Tiger   
turned his head down sadly,not wanting to answer. Holly noticed this and elbowed Genki in the stomach.  
"Drop the subject."she whispered. Genki was oblivious to why but nodded. She decided to change   
the subject."Do you know where we can get some dinner?"Holly asked Tiger.He perked up at her   
question. "Well,the river is always full of fish.And the forest is full of fruit trees and wild game." So they   
split up in search of food.Holly and Genki were fishing,Golem was getting rocks,Mochi,Suezo and Hare were  
collecting fruit, and Tiger had gone off hunting. When they all regrouped that night they had enough food   
for a feast.  
  
___________Later that evening____________  
  
The group was relaxing by the fire they had made in Tiger's old cave. Golem,having enough a small hill of rocks,  
was snoring loudly. Genki decided to try again."Why did you and Gray Wolf leave,Tiger?" Holly elbowed him   
again and sweatdropped."You don't have to answer if you don't want to," seeing the sad look on Tiger's face.  
"No,it's time I got around to telling somebody anyway."And he began his story.  
  
(A/N: I know it's a stupid place to leave off but I NEED names. Thanks again and please review!  
:-D 


	4. Going home-4

Hi there.Sorry about the wait.Thank you Barney187 for name suggestions.  
Please R&R.Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Monster Rancher.  
  
  
Going home=Part 4  
A/n This takes places EXACTLY after part 3 ,because Tiger's speaking.  
  
" After the great war,my brother and I were among the first monsters born in the wild.  
Since most monsters had been turned into lost disks or killed,even our parents   
surviving was a miricale,let alone having kids. They chose this valley as a safe haven,for   
Grey Wolf and I to grow up in."  
  
==Flashback==  
  
A pair of tiger's journey throught several lands until they reach the valley. The blue/black   
monster stops,then turns to the female with a pup in her mouth."What do you think, Snowy?"T.S.   
asked his mate."I think it's beatiful",she replied after setting baby Tiger on the ground.  
"Besides,Tiger is getting tired of all this traveling. And with another one on the way,I don't  
think I can travel any farther." "Then this shall be our new home"Tiger yawned,looked out at the   
valley and fell asleep again.  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
"We were happy there.After Gray Wolf was born,I had a playmate.We spent many days playing all  
over the valley until.."  
  
==Flashback==  
  
It's a beautiful sunny day.The family is outside playing.  
  
"Hey Daddy,look at me!" a 5 yearold Graywolf yelled.The gray pup lept off of the tree limb he was   
standing on,did a flip in midair,then landed with catlike ease."Very Good!",Snowy told him.  
  
"That's nothing" said the 9 yearold Tiger."Watch this".And with that he ran up to very top of   
the tree, then turned around and started running straight down. "That's great,Tiger"Said his mother.  
  
"Good job, boys",T.S. said. "But I can beat you both" TS then ran straight up the tree and preformed his   
Ariel attack. His landing made the ground shake,and Tiger and Gray fell over. "Whow."was all the boys could   
say,as they stared at thier father. Snowy saw her sons expressions and started laughing.  
  
*In some bushes,nearby*  
  
The two hunters looked over the family of tigers."What do you think,Joe? Is it worth going after them?"  
Greg asked his partener."Yah.The white one might make a good fur,"He said indicating Snowy."And the pups  
we can sell."  
  
With that the two jumped out of the bushes,ready to attack. TS quickly lept in front of his family."What do   
you want" He snarled."You" They said in unison,as they attacked."Lightning"TS yelled,but the hunters easily  
dodged."Go on Snowy. I'll hold them off,you get the kids out of here." "All right",she said,licking"But be  
careful!"  
  
Snowy picked up her pups and started to run but before she could get away,Joe stepped in frot of her."Going   
somewhere,my little parka?"He asked. "Out of my way,Human. Lightning!" But to her horror,the attack had no   
affect."Whaa...?""Joe just laughed and soon he had Snowy cornered. "TS,HELP ME!"she cried. Hearing her scream   
he imeadiately left Greg and rushed to help her. TS tackled Joe and for a moment the pair were no more than a  
blur until..  
  
"POP!"(Orwhatever sound a gun makes)  
  
And TS fell to the ground,bleeding.Snowy ran to his side."TS,why did you do such a silly thing?"She asked  
through her tears."Because you were in danger,and Because I love you." "Oh,T" She said,burying her head in his  
blue and black fur." Goodbye, my Angel of the Wind."He said,using her favorite nickname.And with a groan and a flash  
of light,TS turned into a lost disk. Snowy's mourning was cut short when she heard the pups call for help.   
She turned to see them being stuffed into cages. "Tiger! Gray Wolf! I'm coming!" She yelled.  
  
"No,Mom don't" Tiger cried as he was stuffed into a cage."Go on"  
"But I can't just leave you here"she argued. "Don't worry.We'll be fine. YOUR the one they want to turn into a   
coat.Besides Dad would have wanted you to go." Snowy looked at her children sadly."As you wish," she finally replied.  
She gave them each a lick on the cheek."I'll see you again,I promise." And in a flash of white,thier mother was gone,  
leaving the pups to wonder about there future.  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
Back in the present it had started to rain,setting the mood.Tiger's eye's glistened with unshed tears."A few days later we were sold to a work house.Conditions   
were horrible,and Gray didn't think we would make it through all the beatings. But about a year later,I noticed a hole  
in the fence and we escaped. I think you know the story from there."  
  
Tiger looked around the group. Holly had started to cry and Hare was trying to comfort her."That's so sad Tiger,I never knew." Genki said.  
"Now If you'll excuse me,I need to be alone."Said Tiger,walking out into the rain."Tiger wait..""No, Genki"said the still sniffling Holly.  
"He needs some time alone." Genki understood and nodded his head.  
  
After a few minutes of running,Tiger came to a small underhang.He stopped and let his thought catch up to him.'You never  
should have let her go'he berated himself.'She could have freed you and then Gray wolf never would've become a baddie.'You  
know that's not true.' another part of him said.'She would have been killed and you would be none the better. Your father would be proud of the choice you made.'  
  
As he pondered these thing he heard a familiar howl.'Could it be?.....Mother? He turned around to notice a shaddowy figure in the distance. He blinked,and the figure was  
gone. 'Huh'he said to himself.A tear rolled down his cheek."It was probably just the Wind."  
  
The End  
  
A/N; So what do you think? Sorry for any spelling errors.^L^  



	5. Epilouge

Hi there!This is kind of another part.I might make a sequal to my fic,I might not.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Monster Rancher.Does anybody actually read Disclaimers anymore?  
  
  
  
On a cliff,over looking a beautiful valley,sat a Tiger(The monster,not the cat).She was all  
white,and her fur sparkled as if someone threw a handful of stardust on her.This particular wolf  
sat,overlooking her former home.  
  
Her memory drifted back many years ago,to happy times when she and her family would laugh and play.Then  
came that horrible day when her life fell apart.Her mate died to save her,and her sons faced a life of capture,  
so that she could be free.A wave of guilt and sorrow flooded over her.'If it weren't for me'she thought,'My   
husband wouldn't be dead and my pups...oh I don't even know what happened to them.' Unable to hold her emotions  
in check any longer,she gave out a long,pain-filled howl.When she finished she could hear it echo off the canyon  
walls.   
  
As she sat there and sulked,the wind picked up again,ruffling her fur. As she stood up to leave,she heard a soft,sad  
voice call out,"Mother?"Tiger? She scanned the valley carefully,and not 50 yards away was her son,bathed in shadow."Oh Tiger"  
she said to herself.She was torn wether to see her son,or to run away and pretend this never happened.'He doesn't want to  
see you."She finally decided."You left them alone in the world,by themselves.He probably hates you for never coming back.If   
only he knew.."So,crying,the silvery wolf,turned and dissapeared into the shadows.  
  
a/n: Like it?Hope so! 


End file.
